


Петли

by TFG400



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Chapter 5 spoilers abound, Doceo_Percepto, Gen, Henry doesn't, POV Second Person, The Ink Demon remembers, Translation, looping, this is rather frustrating folks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFG400/pseuds/TFG400
Summary: Ты - Генри, и, быть может, Чернильный демон - не твой враг.
Kudos: 2





	Петли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626794) by [Doceo_Percepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto). 



_Хорошо, Джоуи. Я здесь. Посмотрим, удастся ли мне найти то, что ты хочешь мне показать._

Чернильная машина, демон, ангел, Борис (он не заслужил этого) - последняя бобина. Она под замком в хранилище, в сейфе, но ты находишь, и тогда-

_Он был здесь, чтобы увидеть самое начало, но никогда он не видел Конец._

_Хорошо, Джоуи. Я здесь._

Чернильная машина, демон, ангел, Борис (о Боже, несчастный Борис) - последняя бобина. Она закрыта в хранилище, в-

Нет, Чернильный демон похитил ее. Ты должен ее вернуть. Она на его троне.

_... но никогда он не видел Конец-_

_Хорошо, Джоуи..._

Чернильный Демон украл последнюю бобину, она на его тро-

Нет, она закрыта в ящике с инструментами; ты не уверен, с чего взял, будто она на троне.

_Конец_

_Хорошо, Джоуи..._

Чернильный демон украл последнюю бобину; когда ты отправляешься на охоту за ней, вглубь его территории, ты обнаруживать его в форме более кошмарной чем когда-либо, нечто с огромными зубами и ужасающим ревом, и он сторожит бобину.

Ты пытаешься проскользнуть мимо.

Зубы пронзают твою грудь; ты поднят в воздух, будто кусок мяса, хруст костей-

_Хорошо, Джоуи..._

Изуродованная рисованная рука пытается схватить тебя, пока позади фырчит Чернильная Машина. У тебя появляется чувство, что ты совершил ужасную ошибку, убегая, ты ощущаешь спиной его лютый взгляд, а затем-

(Я всегда падаю)

Он преследует тебя неустанно, чуть ли не отчаянно. Он скребется, обдирая пальцы о Чудо-станции, где ты прячешься, и его улыбка заполняет окошко, дрожит. Тебя внезапно посещает мысль, что он не может хмуриться. Он не может вообще менять выражение лица. Он только всегда, всегда улыбается. Независимо от того, хочет или нет.

И когда он сверлит тебя взглядом через отверстие кабинки Чудо-Станции , тебе кажется, он не хочет улыбаться. Ты думаешь, он зол или-

Подавлен?

Он ловит тебя несколькими этажами ниже. Ты умираешь.

_Хорошо, Джоуи. Хорошо, Джоуи. Хорошо, Джоуи._

В студии демон. Что-то чудовищное, похожее на Бенди, и, в то же время, что-то, чего ты никогда раньше не видел. Он не может изменять выражение лица, но он выглядит уставшим.

Уставший - странное слово, чтобы описать монстра.

Ты избегаешь его, потому что боишься его, как его и до́лжно бояться всему сущему здесь. Но время приходит, когда тебе предстоит войти в его логово, найти последнюю бобину, и он хранит ее на своем троне. А еще, ты осознаешь, с трона свисают цепи. Потому что он убивает, думаешь ты. Конечно, они заковали его в цепи. Они старались сдержать его. Но потом ты вспоминаешь.

_Я плачу за живые развлечения, а не за жутковатых химер! Чем бы не была эта ухмыляющаяся штука, которую я видел прохлаждающейся у тебя в офисе, тебе лучше запереть ее на замок хорошенько!_

и ты спрашиваешь себя, убил он до того, как был посажен на цепь, или был посажен на цепь до того, как убил. На секунду ты замираешь и дотрагиваешься до разбитых звеньев цепи, представляя его одного здесь, смотрящего мультфильмы на протяжнии тридцати лет. Раз за разом. Снова и снова. Совершенно. Полностью. Одного.

Ты поднимаешь последнюю бобину, и радуешься тому, что положишь конец хотя бы собственным мукам, и его, и мукам всех людей, пойманных в ловушку этой проклятой студии… Теперь, хотя бы, ты сможешь уйти.

_Конец_

_Хорошо, Джоуи. Конец. Хорошо, Джоуи. Конец Хорошо Дж-_

Ты выполняешь поручения для «Элис» и, быть может, дело в скуке, которую они навевают, а может, в чем-то еще, но когда стены наполняются пульсирующим сердцебиением чернил, а тени пускаются в пляс на досках, ты думаешь… а что, если ты не побежишь?..

И ты не бежишь. Ты поворачиваешься, дрожа, и пытаешься установить между вами некое молчаливое взаимопонимание. 

Ему все равно. Его заботит только смерть.

_Хорошо, Джоуи._

«Ты хочешь быть убитым?» - сухо смеётся Элис.

Ты не знаешь, о чем это она говорит. Ты не хочет быть убитым, нет. По этой причине ты убегаешь. По этой причине продолжаешь двигаться. Но слова ее вызывают странную, неуместную мысль:

Цепи.

Чернила пульсируют. Что если ты… не станешь бежать?

_Хорошо, Джоуи.._

«Можешь ты попытаться не умереть на этот раз?» - ворчит Элис.

На этот раз? Что она имеет виду под этим разом? Ты не хочешь умирать. Ты делаешь все возможное, чтобы не умереть. К счастью, этот демон оставляет тебя по большей части одного... он заставляет кровь в твоих венах леденеть, и что-то в тебе ощущает бесконечную… печаль, когда ты смотришь на него. Это странное, противоречивое чувство. Ты испытываешь облегчение оттого, что он держится подальше.

Ты находишь последнюю бобину в хранилище и спускаешься в его логово.

_Конец._

_Хорошо, Джоуи.  
_  
Цепи.

Это странная, вырванная из контекста мысль. Она посещает тебя, пока ты прячешься в Чудо-Станции, в то время как он, с согнутой спиной, шаркает мимо, его рот застыл в гротескной, не меняющейся ухмылке. Он хромает. И ухмыляется. Всегда ухмыляется. Но он не выглядит счастливым. Здесь, внизу, ничто не может быть счастливо. Что-то не так. Он растворяется в стене.

Углубляешься в недра. Его трон, на нем цепи, цепи разбиты. Ты задаешься вопросом, как давно он застрял здесь. Дни… Недели… месяца… годы… Один один один.

Глядя на то, каким ему полагается быть, на экранах, раз за разом. Снова и снова и снова и снова

Это не победа, когда ты устанавливаешь последнюю бобину в проектор. Это не-

_Конец._

_Хорошо, Джоуи._

Он видит тебя в шахтах вентиляции, впрочем, он видит все. Ты уверен, он мог бы убить тебя, если б хотел. Он воплощен в чернилах, может проходить сквозь стены и трубы. Какая-то там вентиляционная решетка его не остановит. Но он не убивает тебя.

Позже ты находишь сломанные цепи на его троне, и каждый кусочек головоломки складывается. Он никому не вредил. Он был создан, был несовершенен, и, затем, был списан со счетов, потому как не являлся тем, чего желал Джоуи. Как долго он был заперт здесь, изуродованный, ненавидимый, одинокий?

Он превращается во что-то чудовищное и полное ярости, и ты понимаешь его, потому что любую тварь, запертую столь долго, неизбежно поглотит ненависть.

Ты не бежишь. «Мне жаль,» - говоришь ты.

_Хорошо, Джоуи._

_Ты не бежишь._

«Мне жаль», говоришь ты.

_Хорошо, Джоуи._

Ты находишь Чернильную Машину. Она изрыгает из себя жуткую, отвратительную тварь, ты видишь ее мельком, а затем ты бежишь. Но где-то, глубоко в подкорке твоего мозга, под слоями страха, ты отмечаешь, что оно не нападало, не пыталось дотянуться до тебя. Только смотрело.

Ты падаешь.

Музыкальный отдел.

Сэмми.

Ты боишься Чернильного Демона с новой силой. Бежишь от него, пока помогаешь Элис, бежишь от малейшего отзвука сердцебиения, по твоей коже ползут мурашки, а пульс зашкаливает. От понимания, с какой легкостью он может разорвать тебя на части.

Однажды, он останавливается снаружи Чудо-Станции и смотрит в маленькое окошко, пока ты глотаешь ртом воздух, вжимаясь спиной в стенку. Он…

Дышит.

Тяжело и хрипло. Будто болен. Будто само существование приносит боль. 

Он разворачивается и шаркает прочь.

У тебя странное чувство, будто ты только что не прошел некую проверку, но ты жив, и он не убил тебя, поэтому ты уверен, что все сделал верно.

И затем он преследует тебя, но ты не веришь, что он сильно старается. И каждый раз он смотрит на тебя через окошко Чудо-станции. Иногда он наклоняет голову на бок. Его дыхание заставляет тебя чувствовать себя неправильно.

Ты продолжаешь двигаться. Ты должен.

Борис, несчастный Борис.

Ангел умирает.

Ты входишь в его тронный зал, и он там, ждет, нависает чуть в стороне от трона, и его лицо поворачивается, следя за твоими движениями. Его улыбка неподвижна. Все тихо, не считая тихого капания чернил, гула машины и его сиплого дыхания. Он слегка раскачивается. В его руках последняя бобина.

«Мне нужно это,» - ты говоришь тихо, будто он обладает разумом, чтобы понимать человеческую речь.

Он не шевелится. Ты поражен ужасом, приморожен к месту. Ты задаешься вопросом, как долго вы двое можете вот так вот пребывать в этой сумеречной зоне. Как скоро он просто прикончит тебя, чтобы со всем этим покончить.

Когда ничего так и не происходит, он издает низкий рык, который, как ты думаешь, не должен звучать угрожающе, но звучит именно так.

Его кисть с паучьими тонкими пальцами отпускает бобину и описывает в воздухе движение, какое мог бы сделать кто-то, ни разу в жизни не прикасавшийся к карандашу и впервые взявший его в руку. Он буравит тебя взглядом, делая это. Рисуя что-то в воздухе. Потом его рука падает вдоль туловища, и он снова просто смотрит.

«Я н-не понимаю.»

Он повторяет жест. Склоняет к тебе голову. Что-то показывая.

«Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?» - ты подходишь ближе. Он держит бобину в одной руке. Одними только кончиками пальцев.

Он повторяет жест. Его движения дерганные и нетерпеливые, и его рык похож на рев горной реки.

Ты по-прежнему не понимаешь, но бобина на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Ты делаешь рывок к ней. Подныриваешь под хватающими тебя руками, демоническим шипением, затем бросаешься к проектору…

_Конец._

_Хорошо, Джоуи._

Чернильная машина, демон, ангел, Борис (он не заслужил это) – последняя бобина. Она за замком в хранилище, но ты находишь ее и тогда-

_Конец_

_Хорошо, Джоуи_


End file.
